RoT : The Theofonos
Many centuries ago, there was a tribe known as the Theofonos. It is said that they are the people who have capability to fight against the "Gods". They also known as the Killer of God for they have made a reputation during the ancient times. Long long time ago, the 9 lords of Nether Guardian are considered to be the "Gods". Out of greed to be the only "God", a war sparked between these powerful being that causes colateral damage to the world. It was because this very reason that the Theofonos arise. With the bloodline power to fight against the Nether Guardian lords, they stood between the war and slain the Nether Guardian lords. However, one was survived and brought down his wrath to wipe out the existence of the Theofonos. Strangely, there are many question left regarding the culling. If the Theofonos are able to slain the 8 other Nether Guardian lords, why can't they defeat a single? Was the surviving guardian really that powerful? What was actually happen? and many other question. The answer are still shrouded in mystery until now. Despite of the culling, the Theofonos descendant has been appearing in the post-modern age and it seems the Theofonos wasn't really fell into extinction. Some of them somehow survive during the Nether Guardian lord wrath to anchor more generations. Although, most of the descendant weren't aware of their bloodline origin. The Theofonos tribe is separated into 4 segments which are North, East, West, and South. Each of the segment are ties with the 4 uncommon element and has their own unique traits. West Segment West are known as the Segment of Twilight. The cycle of twilight that brings darkness to a light before a new day represent their ability as an avid planner that can cripple an enemy group. It also represent their extraordinary battle prowess that can bring down an enemy into despair. This segment is probably the strongest among the other four. They are consist of warrior with organized tactic. They also excel at utilizing 5 element as much as South clan does. But they can only master 1 type of elements at time for either magical attack or self-buffering. SIDE NOTE -'' It also highly possible for one to have darkness affinity.'' East Segment East are known as the Segment of Dawn. The cycle of Dawn illuminate the darkness of the night to a new day are represents their Seer's Vision, an eye ability that allow the user to see at extreme length of sight, ignoring illusion and darkness that bars their sight. This clan are excel at ranged prowess in a ridiculously long range. As well as that. the ability of healing power, and sealing divine power. SIDE NOTE - Of course, the reason they are good at healing because they are able to utilize light affinity. The element that has the strongest support aspect. South Segment South are also known as the Segment of Poison. They are consist of mages who utilize the power of 5 elements of fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. The way they conjure their power are like a plague that spread like a disease. They can put their enemy into a sour condition where they unable to fight at full potent It just like how a poison affect a man who used to well-performed before went downhill after poisoned. SIDE NOTE - Some of them also have poison affinity other than mastering the 5 basic element. North Segment Known as the Segment of Illusion. They are the weakest segment among the four. But it is due to their weakness, they valued strength more than those who already posses a strength. Thus, driving them to be curious and learn something new diligently. Their potential are limitless. However, they require a proper interest toward a subject in order to achieve certain potential. Most of the clan member are scientist, and engineer who adept at both ethereal and physical method. They had provide a lot of advanced technologies that could even exceed a divine power. One unique point about the North segment is the higher chance of the legendary catalyst gene to breed upon a birth of a baby. A catalyst gene possessor are more adaptable than a common north segment. They can adapt a vast amount of info into their talents. SIDE NOTE -'' They also have mirage affinity. It also means they can be a trickster. But due to the Nether ''Guardian lords ability to see through illusion, their illusion are useless (In term of their duty as a "God" slayer) that they use their power of curiosity instead. Category:Tribe